yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/22
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| فَدَلاَّهُمَا بِغُرُورٍ فَلَمَّا ذَاقَا الشَّجَرَةَ بَدَتْ لَهُمَا سَوْءَاتُهُمَا وَطَفِقَا يَخْصِفَانِ عَلَيْهِمَا مِن وَرَقِ الْجَنَّةِ وَنَادَاهُمَا رَبُّهُمَا أَلَمْ أَنْهَكُمَا عَن تِلْكُمَا الشَّجَرَةِ وَأَقُل لَّكُمَا إِنَّ الشَّيْطَآنَ لَكُمَا عَدُوٌّ مُّبِينٌ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Fedellâhumâ bi gurûr(gurûrin), fe lemmâ zâkâş şecerete bedet lehumâ sev'âtuhumâ ve tafikâ yahsıfâni aleyhimâ min varakıl cenneh(cenneti), ve nâdâhumâ rabbuhumâ e lem enhekumâ an tilkumeş şecereti ve ekul lekumâ inneş şeytâne lekumâ aduvvun mubîn(mubînun). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. fe : böylece 2. dellâ : o ikisine delillik (önderlik) yaptı 3. humâ : ikisi 4. bi gurûrin : aldatarak 5. fe lemmâ : öyle olunca 6. zâkâ : tattılar (ikisi) 7. eş şecerete : ağacı tattıklarında 8. bedet : göründü, açığa çıktı 9. lehumâ : kendilerine (ikisine) 10. sev'âtu-humâ : ayıp yerleri (ikisinin) 11. ve tafikâ : ve başladılar (ikisi) 12. yahsıfâni : yapıştırıyorlar (ikisi) 13. aleyhimâ : üzerlerine (ikisinin) 14. min : ...den 15. varaki : yaprak 16. el cenneti : cennet 17. ve nâdâ-huma : ve ikisine seslendi 18. rabbu-humâ : ikisinin Rabbi 19. e lem enhe-kumâ : ikinize menetmemiş miydim yasaklamamış mıydım 20. an tilkum eş şecereti : bu ağaçtan 21. ve ekul : ve söyledim 22. lekumâ : ikinize 23. inne eş şeytâne : muhakkak ki şeytan 24. aduvvun : düşmandır 25. mubînun : apaçık Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Onları böylece aldattı. Derken o ağacın meyvesinden tadınca avret yerlerini gördüler ve cennetteki ağaçların yapraklarıyla avret yerlerini örtmeye koyuldular. Rableri nidâ edip onlara dedi ki: Sizi, şu ağacın meyvesini yemeden menetmedim mi ve demedim mi ki Şeytan, hiç şüphe yok ki size apaçık bir düşmandır. Ali Bulaç Meali Böylece onları aldatarak düşürdü. Ağacı tattıkları anda ise, ayıp yerleri kendilerine beliriverdi ve üzerlerini cennet yapraklarından örtmeye başladılar. (O zaman) Rableri kendilerine seslendi: "Ben sizi bu ağaçtan menetmemiş miydim? Ve şeytanın sizin gerçekten apaçık bir düşmanınız olduğunu söylememiş miydim?" Ahmet Varol Meali Böylece onları aldatıp bulundukları yerden aşağı indirdi. Ağacın meyvesini tattıklarında avret yerleri kendilerine göründü ve üzerlerini cennet yaprakları ile örtmeye başladılar. Bunun üzerine Rabbleri onlara: "Ben sizi bu ağaçtan menetmemiş miydim ve size 'şüphesiz ki şeytan size açık bir düşmandır' dememiş miydim?" diye seslendi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Böylece onların yanılmalarını sağladı. Ağaçtan meyve tattıklarında kendilerine ayıp yerleri göründü, cennet yapraklarından oralarına örtmeğe koyuldular. Rableri onlara, 'Ben sizi o ağaçtan menetmemiş miydim? Şeytanın size apaçık bir düşman olduğunu söylememiş miydim?' diye seslendi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Bu sûretle onları kandırarak yasağa sürükledi. Ağaçtan tattıklarında kendilerine avret yerleri göründü. Derhal üzerlerini cennet yapraklarıyla örtmeye başladılar. Rab’leri onlara, “Ben size bu ağacı yasaklamadım mı? Şeytan size apaçık bir düşmandır, demedim mi?” diye seslendi. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Böylece onları hile ile aldattı. Ağacın meyvesini tattıklarında ayıp yerleri kendilerine göründü. Ve cennet yapraklarından üzerlerini örtmeye başladılar. Rableri onlara: Ben size o ağacı yasaklamadım mı ve şeytan size apaçık bir düşmandır, demedim mi? diye nidâ etti. Edip Yüksel Meali Böylece onları yalanlarla aldattı. Ağacı tadınca bedenleri kendilerine göründü. Üzerlerini cennet yapraklarıyla örtmeye başladılar. Rableri kendilerini çağırdı: 'O ağaçtan ikinizi menetmedim mi ve şeytanın ikinize düşman olduğunu söylemedim mi?' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Bu şekilde onları kandırıp sarktırdı. Bunun üzerine o ağacın meyvesini tattıklarında, ikisine de ayıp yerleri açılıverdi ve üzerlerini üst üste cennet yapraklarıyla yamamaya başladılar. Rableri onlara: «Ben size bu ağacı yasaklamadım mı, haberiniz olsun bu şeytan size açık bir düşmandır, demedim mi?» diye seslendi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Bu suretle kandırarak ikisini de sarktırdı, onun üzerine vakta ki o ağacı tattılar, ikisine de çirkin yerleri açılıverdi ve başladılar Cennet yapraklarından üzerlerine üst üste yamayorlardı, rabları da kendilerine nida etti: ben sizi bu ağaçtan nehyetmedim mi? Ve size haberiniz olsun bu Şeytan açık bir düşmandır size demedim mi? Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Artık onları bâtıl sözle aldattı. Vaktâ ki, ağaçtan tadıverdiler. O kapalı avret yerleri kendilerine görünmeğe başladı. Onların üzerine cennetin yapraklarından kat kat örtüverdiler. Ve Rableri ise onlara nidâ etti ki: «Sizi bu ağaçtan nehyetmiş değil miydim ve size şüphe yok ki şeytan, size apaçık bir düşmandır dememiş mi idim?» Muhammed Esed Ve böylece onları yanıltıcı düşüncelerle yönlendirdi. Fakat o ikisi, sözü geçen ağacın meyvesinden tadar tatmaz birden çıplaklıklarının farkına vardılar; ve bahçeden topladıkları yapraklarla üzerlerini örtmeye koyuldular. Bunun üzerine Rableri onlara (şöyle) seslendi: "Ben sizi o ağaçtan menedip de, 'Şeytan sizin gerçekten apaçık düşmanınızdır dememiş miydim?". Suat Yıldırım Böylece onları aldatarak mevkilerinden düşürdü. Şöyle ki: O ağacın meyvesini tadar tatmaz, edep yerlerinin açık olduğunu fark ettiler. Derhal, buldukları cennet yapraklarıyla edep yerlerini örtmeye başladılar. Onların Rabbi ise nida edip buyurdu: "Ben sizi o ağaçtan men etmedim mi? Ben şeytanın sizin besbelli düşmanınız olduğunu söylemedim mi? Niçin Beni dinlemediniz de bu perişan duruma düştünüz?" Süleyman Ateş Meali Böylece onları aldatarak aşağı sarkıttı, (önceki mevkilerinden indirdi). Ağac(ın meyvasın)ı tadınca çirkin yerleri kendilerine göründü ve cennet yapraklarını üst üste yamayıp üzerlerine örtmeğe başladılar. Rableri onlara ünledi: "Ben sizi o ağaçtan men'etmedim mi ve şeytân size apaçık düşmandır, demedim mi?" Şaban Piriş Meali Böylece onları hile ile aldattı. Ağacın meyvesinden tattıklarında, avret yerleri kendilerine göründü ve oraları cennet yapraklarıyla örtmeye başladılar. Rableri, O ikisine: -Size bu ağacı yasaklamadım mı, şeytan sizin apaçık düşmanınızdır demedim mi? diye seslendi. Ümit Şimşek Meali Onları böylece kandırarak yerlerinden indirdi. Nihayet ağaçtan tattıklarında, kendilerine çirkin yerleri görünüverdi de Cennet yapraklarıyla örtünmeye çalıştılar. Rableri onlara seslendi: 'Ben size bu ağacı yasaklamadım mı? Size demedim mi Şeytan sizin apaçık düşmanınızdır diye?' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Nihayet onları kandırarak aşağı çekti. O ikisi ağaçtan tadınca çirkin yerleri kendilerine açıldı. Bahçenin yapraklarından yamalar yapıp üzerlerine örtmeye başladılar. Rableri onlara seslendi: "Ben size bu ağacı yasaklamadım mı? Ben size, şeytan sizin için açık bir düşmandır demedim mi?" Yusuf Ali (English) So by deceit he brought about their fall: when they tasted of the tree, their shame became manifest to them, and they began to sew together the leaves of the garden over their bodies. And their Lord called unto them: "Did I not forbid you that tree, and tell you that Satan was an avowed enemy unto you?" M. Pickthall (English) Thus did he lead them on with guile. And when they tasted of the tree their shame was manifest to them and they began to hide (by heaping) on themselves some of the leaves of the Garden. And their Lord called them, (saying): Did I not forbid you from that tree and tell you: Lo! Satan is an open enemy to you? Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ve böylece onları yanıltıcı düşüncelerle yönlendirdi. Fakat o ikisi, sözü geçen ağacın meyvesinden tadar tadmaz birden çıplaklıklarının farkına vardılar; ve bahçeden topladıkları yapraklarla üzerlerini örtmeye koyuldular. Bunun üzerine Rableri onlara (şöyle) seslendi: "Ben sizi o ağaçtan menedip de, ‘Şeytan sizin gerçekten apaçık düşmanınızdır' dememiş miydim?". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri